Glinda
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Glinda (1939) Glinda is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. She is the beautiful and independent Good Witch of the South who is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. She appears at the very end of Baum's story in the twenty third chapter of the novel titled Glinda the Good Grants Dorothy's Wish. Glinda lives in the magical Land of Oz. She is the official ruler of Oz's southern quadrant called Quadling Country. Glinda is the most educated and respected sorceress in all of Oz--she is forever immortal and rumored to be many hundreds, (possibly even thousands) of years old despite her lively personality and youthful appearance. *Glinda is also commonly known as "Glinda the Good" or simply "Lady Glinda" for short. 'Glinda of The South' The Wiz (1978) *The true Glinda was not of the North as it was made out to be in the classic MGM film of 1939. In Baum's Oz books, Glinda earned respect and praise after vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the South and freeing the native people called Quadlings from slavery. The original Good Witch of the North, who rules over the Gillikin Country in Oz is actually a little old and short woman by the name of Locasta Tattypoo. Despite this fact, she has been glanced over due to the popularity and fame the movie has achieved as she was replaced with the character of Glinda and completely left out in the film version. It was she who was first called upon by the Munchkins to welcome Dorothy Gale and Toto to Oz in Munchkin Country. Glinda however, did not make an appearance until the very end of the tale. She did not come to a distressed Dorothy to save the day, in fact, Dorothy had to travel very far to find her as she was the girl's last resort of finding a way home after the Wizard failed her. Baum's Glinda... Glinda is portrayed by Baum to be a complete mastermind. In the Oz books she operates like a pure genius. She is highly intelligent and dedicated to Oz more so than any of the men also of high authority. She encourages female empowerment and independence, which was uncommon for the era in which the story was first told. Unlike most versions, in the book Glinda is not portrayed as a superficial giggling feather-brain, but a role model for girls to aspire to be like and is a force to be reckoned with. Baum never said that Glinda travels via magic floating bubble like the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz portrayed her to do. But the magic floating bubble for Glinda's way of transportation has been an extremely popular element that many versions and takes on Oz enjoy using for the theme of her overall look and character; such as in Gregory Maguire's best selling mature Oz novel tilted Wicked, and the successful Broadway musical of the same name. Or also like in Walt Disney's 2013 prequel film, Oz the Great and Powerful. In the books the magic bubble is never mentioned. Instead Glinda is said to travel throughout Oz riding a fancy chariot. Glinda also fits the definition and profile of an "Amazon Goddess", who rarely ever needs any help when it comes to defending herself in battles against villains or Oz's enemies. In the books Glinda is much more assertive, hands-on and dominant compared to her movie counterpart. If anything, Glinda is always the one who is rescuing everyone in Oz from the hands of evil; for even the men such as the Wizard himself, needs Glinda's assistance at times. But Glinda only interferes when absolutely necessary. Physical Appearance & Style Baum describes the character of Glinda in appearance as being an unbelievably beautiful young woman, yet is hundreds--possibly thousands of years old in age. Glinda is always dressed up formally, even on regular occasions. She wears breathtakingly beautiful ball gowns that gracefully trail behind her in a train as she walks and are so authentic and sophisticated they could be worn by the wealthiest Queen. Her attire and elegant wardrobe consist of the finest fabrics such as silk, satin or velvet with richly embroidered hems. Her dresses are usually the color of all pure white, as white is the traditional color for "good witches" in Oz. But Glinda is also sometimes illustrated in the Oz books as wearing light pink or sometimes dark red, as red is the favorite color of the southern Qaudlings. Appearances are very important to Glinda yet despite her vanity she is not shallow, she simply has the natural mannerisms of one who represents high authority and dresses in a way that compliments her respected position. She is said to be very tall, statuesque with delicate skin the color of white cream and as soft as the petal of a flower. Her hair is rich and full and is of a reddish-copper which shines like silken strands of spun gold in the sunlight and flow over her shoulders and fall down her back in bouncy ringlets. Her eyes are the color of a deep blue, like sapphires, which are always frank and smiling. Her cheekbones are the envy of peach-blows and her lips are full and enticing as a rosebud. Despite her high title and reputation, Glinda is said to never wear any accessories such as fine jewelry or diamond rings. This is because her natural beauty alone would deeply shame even the most rarest and precious gems and stones in all the world. Glinda only wears a tall golden crown upon her head that is encrusted with dozens of dangling red rubies that sparkle like embers of blood and thorny stars. On occasions Glinda sometimes carries a bejewled golden scepter or magic wand that helps her cast only good spells that help protect Oz. Personality & lifestyle... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In the original Baum books, Glinda is not of royal blood but lives a life of wealth and luxury in a spacious white palace decorated with rubies. Her home can be found past these three places within the Quadling Country: *1 The enchanted forest filled with Fighting Trees that are lined up at the borders of Quadling Country to keep intruders out to protect its inhabitants within. *2 The dainty hidden enclave known as the China Country. *3 The hill of the unfriendly Hammer-Heads. After passing through these strange and even dangerous places, on a peaceful Quadling hill that is surrounded by attractive landscaping and populated with lovely flowery meadows, beautiful misty waterfalls and rivers with bridges to cross over, travelers will find themselves at the official residence of Glinda. Since the Quadlings mascot color that dominates this part of Oz is all red, much of the landscape is consumed by that color and red represents the Quadling Country on Oz's official map. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Glinda also has an all female army of 50 attendants that consists of the most prettiest adolescent girls in all of Oz, who are said to be roughly around Dorothy's age, (who's no older than twelve.) Her attendants guard her home like the soldiers of Buckingham Palace and are all highly trained for protocol. Glinda remains calm and collected, even in the most chaotic of situations. It is mentioned that Glinda is soft spoken, never raising her tone and having a voice filled with truth, dignity and concern for others. She is a compassionate and unselfish ruler who is loved by all who know her. Glinda is the wisest of the wise and a figure who values her privacy. There is an intriguing mystery that surrounds her as no one knows how she is able to look so young regardless of her long life. She can do no wrong and she never makes mistakes, Glinda is everything a Good Witch should be and more, being effortlessly perfect. Her inside spirit is just as beautiful as her outside physical appearance; pure and untainted. Glinda also has an unlimited amount of patience, for she displays acts of selflessness and kindness much of the time, and expects very little, if any at all in return. Glinda is incredibly helpful and she is always willing to listen to others who consult her advice, no matter how busy she may be as a Witch Sorceress. She never loses her temper and does not believe in destroying or killing even the most evil of people and creatures who come her way, no matter how atrocious or unpleasant they may be. The Magic of Glinda As one of the very few individuals/Ozians who is privileged and always authorized to legally practice the magic arts, bringing only beauty and good in the land whenever she pleases, Glinda has very often saved all of Oz as a whole when seriously threatened. Glinda is one whom Princess Ozma, the child Queen of Oz and other characters such as Dorothy Gale or the Scarecrow often turn to for help when the people of Oz or the land in general is in any state of chaos or fatal lasting trouble. It is also said that virtually nothing of any significant importance anywhere happens in Oz without Glinda's knowledge. For she is an enchantress of all things magical and mysterious, never failing to forget all of the historical events that take place from time to time in Oz. Glinda keeps everything updated and neatly chronicled in her book of good spells, but mostly in her sacred Great Book of Records. Glinda keeps this treasured book in her secret chamber within her palace that is always locked and put away within her secret palace vault, which is guarded by her trusted female attendants at all times, day and night. *It can be inferred from the Soldier with the Green Whiskers' introduction to her that Glinda knew "how to keep young in spite of the many years she has lived", even before Queen Lurline enchanted Oz and stopped its inhabitants from aging. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) *According to General Guph, Glinda can also "command the spirits of the air". (The Emerald City of Oz) Oz History: The history of Glinda is very ancient, because Glinda herself is so old, even though she never ages she has existed and lived in Oz for hundreds, possibly thousands of years. Therefore according to Baum, not every detail of her past can be fully told. What we do know from Baum is that many centuries ago, when Oz was ruled by a Wicked king, Glinda placed the Forbidden Fountain on the grounds where the Royal Palace of Oz stands long before the Emerald City had been built or King Pastoria had ruled. The Wicked King and all his subjects drank of it, and afterward grew wise together. (The Emerald City of Oz) Glinda became the Ruler of the Quadlings after vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the South. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) Over a hundred years ago, Dorothy Gale visited Glinda on her first visit to Oz to ask for her help in returning to Kansas. The Good Witch told her of the charm of the Silver Shoes. Then she took the Golden Cap from Dorothy and commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry the Scarecrow back to the Emerald City, the Cowardly Lion back to the forest where he was made king, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country to rule as Emperor. She then gave the Cap to the Winged Monkeys, thereby freeing them forever. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When the Scarecrow was deposed as King of Oz by the Wizard who left as just as he came decades prior, Glinda politely declined to help him regain the royal throne in The Emerald City. And Instead initiated a long grueling search across all the land of Oz, for the rightful ruler of royal blood. The only heir to the throne of Oz was the long lost Princess Ozma, the daughter of King Pastoria who once ruled in a kingdom before the Wizard arrived. Glinda eventually learned that Oscar the Wizard had kidnapped Ozma when she was just a mere infant and had secretly taken her to a mean old Witch named Mombi who lived in the country of the purple Gillikans who inhabited the north lands. The Wizard made a deal with the old Witch Mombi to take the baby princess and hide her away forever and not ever tell a soul where she was. Mombi agreed to the Wizards favor and she magically transformed the royal infant Ozma, to a kitchen boy named Tip to work hard labor as her slave. Despite this disguise Mombi had made for the child Glinda finally captured Mombi and forced her to restore the long missing Ozma to her rightful form. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Dorothy visited the Land of Oz a second time, Glinda advised against her using the Magic Belt to return home, suggesting that it would be lost forever like the Silver Shoes she had used previously. (Ozma of Oz) Following the Wizard's return to Oz, Glinda took it upon herself to instruct the former humbug in the magical arts, and turn him into a real wizard. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) After reading in her Great Book of Records about the Nome King's attempt to conquer Oz, Glinda placed a spell on the entire country to make it invisible to outsiders. (The Emerald City of Oz) Glinda read of Queen Ann's plan to conquer Oz in her Record Book, and redirected the queen and her army to the Nome Kingdom. (Tik-Tok of Oz) She sent the Scarecrow to help Trot and Cap'n Bill when they arrived in Jinxland. (The Scarecrow of Oz) When Princess Dorothy and Ozma went to the tribes of the Skeezers and the Flatheads and were trapped in the underwater island of the Skeezers, Glinda assembled a group of Ozma's counselors to help bring the underwater island back above water. (Glinda of Oz) One origin for Glinda says that she was once an ordinary woman in the days before Oz was an enchanted land. She was old then and considered ugly by the cruel King OZ, thus causing him to brand her a witch. She was thrown into prison with another falsely accused woman, who revealed she had previously encountered the fairy queen Lurline. After days and nights of chanting like the witches they were accused of being, the two were able to summon Lurline, who revealed her plans to enchant Oz and make them genuine witches. Glinda was then allowed to escape and was given refuge by Dr. Majestico, a scientist whom King Oz believed to be a wizard and was too afraid to cross. Sometime later, King Oz drank from the Fountain of Oblivion and forgot his cruelty, allowing the enchantment that swept through Oz a moment later to make it a beautiful fairy land. Glinda became a true witch after that and her inner goodness caused her to become young and beautiful. The other women who escaped became witches as well, though some went against Lurline's wishes and became the infamous Wicked Witches whom Dorothy and co. encountered. While considered non-canon, this explanation is one of the first real accounts of an origin story for the Witches of Oz. (Paradox in Oz) Yet another take on Glinda appears in Tarl Teleford's Hidden History Of Oz series. Here, she is introduced as a young sixteen year old under pressure to live up to her mother, the Ruby Sorceress Gayelette, while establishing her own identity. She is soon pushed into a grand adventure when four Wicked Witches declare war on Oz and usurp her mother's secrets. This version of Glinda is notable for not being centuries old though her mother is at least a hundred and the Wicked Witches are much older than her. Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Ozma of Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * The Lost King of Oz *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' * The Wonder City of Oz * The Scalawagons of Oz Television That's 70's show-Tornado Prom In the popular TV show That's 70's Show, stuck indoors as a Tornado hits the Wisconsin town, a vain and shallow Jackie Burkhart (Mila-Kunis) dreams she is Dorothy Gale who consults Glinda to be Snow Queen on the night of her prom. Once Upon A Time In the hit TV show on ABC, 'Once Upon A Time', Glinda appears as a character in the Oz episodes. She remains the Good Witch of the South like in the original book. She is portrayed by actress Sunny Mabrey. Glinda the Fashion Icon *Kelly Osbourne portrayed Glinda the Good for jewelry designer Tarina Tarantino. *Nightlife celebrity Amanda Lepore dressed up as Glinda for the Heatherrette clothing line. *Martha Stewart dressed as Glinda in 2013 for Halloween. *In 2014 Ellen Degeneres dressed as Glinda for the 86th Aunnual Academy Award show. Glinda in Comedy Available to watch on YouTube, the long cancelled show MAD TV, made a spoof version of The Wizard of Oz. After the Wizard accidentally leaves Dorothy behind and floats away in his hot air balloon, Glinda the Good appears before a distraught Dorothy and her companions. And Dorothy tells Glinda how she really feels about her... Trivia *Scholars have argued that The Star Wars character '' Princess Padmé Amidala'', has some of the mannerisms and attributes that may indeed be loosely based on the Oz character of Glinda in the Oz books. As both are beautiful and graceful rulers who are of good nature yet are also independent and fearless, standing up for others and fighting for what they believe in. They are positive role models for young girls to aspire to be like as they have the charm and femininity of a woman and the strength and position of a powerful man. *In the book, Glinda is the Good Witch of the South. In the movie, she is of the North. *Surprisingly in Baum's book, Glinda is the only one who wears red rubies, as Dorothy Gale wore Silver Shoes instead of the iconic Ruby Slippers. The Silver Shoes were turned to ruby ones by the 1939 film to take advantage of the new, dazzling Technicolor effect that was being used in that era. *Unlike the many versions that portray Glinda as a blonde, in the book, Glinda is a redhead with long curly hair and dark blue eyes and fair white skin. *In the book, Glinda travels through Oz in a chariot. Transportation via magic floating bubble is never mentioned by Baum. In Sequels by Modern Authors Magician of Oz In Magician of Oz (2009), by James C. Wallace II, Glinda, along with Princess Ozma and Dorothy, greet young Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of O.Z. Diggs, when he arrives at Glinda's Red Brick Palace, courtesy of Polychrome and her father, the Great Rainbow. She also joins Jamie, Dorothy and Princess Ozma on a tumultuous journey in the Large Red Wagon, pulled by the Sawhorse through the Quadling Countryside on into the Winkie Country. She continues on and Bungle the Glass Cat joins the group as they board a raft bound for the Tin Palace of the Tin Woodman. In Magic Land In the Magic Land series, the Good Witch of the South is named Stella. In the first book, The Wizard of the Emerald City, she serves the same purpose as Glinda in Baum's version, telling Ellie (Dorothy) how to return home to Kansas by using the silver shoes. However, while Glinda remains active in Baum's subsequent books, Stella never appears in person in Volkov's alternate sequels, though she does send the Scarecrow a magical TV set — Volkov's equivalent of the Magic Picture. Gregory Maguire's Wicked Glinda the Good Witch also appears in the apocryphal Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch, where she, while still known as Galinda Upland, befriends Elphaba Thropp, the future Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda remains the Good Witch of the North like in the 1939 MGM movie. Musicals *In The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908), Evelyn Judson played Glinda. In the musical Wicked Glinda is first played by Kristen Chenoweth back in 2003 when the musical first opened. *In the musical The Wiz, Glinda was originally played by Dee Dee Bridgewater in 1975, who won a Tony for her performance. *In 2015 NBC brodcast the The Wiz Live! With actress Uzo Aduba playing Glinda the Good Witch of the South. Movies ''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Once the toast of Broadway, Billie Burke portrayed Glinda as the Good Witch of the North (Instead of the South like in the books) in MGM's iconic musical version of The Wizard of Oz, the 1939 classic film. Despite Glinda being described as having long hair, a very youthful look and dressed in a white silk gown in Baum's books, Burke's Glinda is the most memorable portrayal of the character. With a feather brained and bubbly personality she is dressed in a glittering pink gown adorned with silver stars and butterflies, she holds a long metallic magic wand, has short and wavy strawberry blonde hair, appears to be still beautiful, but is middle aged. ''The Wonderful Land of Oz'' In The Wonderful Land of Oz, Glinda is played by Hilary Lee Gaess. She sings 2 very memorable songs in the film, titled "Try To Touch a Star" and "I've Watched Over You" (in which she touchingly tells the Scarecrow that he possess not only a brain, but also a heart). She turns Tip back into Ozma herself in this version. ''Journey Back to Oz'' 1974 In Journey Back to Oz, Glinda is voiced by opera singer Rise Stevens. This incarnation of the character says that her magic is no match for Mombi's (the direct opposite of which was true in the canonical books), but she emboldens Dorothy with an operatic song called "You Have Only You (To Look To)", helps the young heroine the way the Queen of the Field Mice helped the protagonists in The Marvelous Land of Oz, and sends Dorothy back to Kansas by conjuring up another twister. Instead of the Book of Records, Glinda can tell what's going on elsewhere in Oz by using her Glinda Bird. The Wiz In The Wiz Glinda was portrayed by Lena Horne. In this version, Glinda is a 'mother of the stars'. She lives up in the sky above the and of Oz and she is surrounded by a court of little baby stars that happily float all around her. In De musical The Wiz Glinda was played by Mathilde Santing. ''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982) In The Wizard of Oz (1982), Glinda appears in the Emerald City following the Wizard's departure, and reveals the secret of the Magic Shoes to Dorothy, without waiting for Dorothy to visit her in the South as in Baum's original novel. In this version, the Good Witch of the North is her sister. ''Return to Oz'' 1985 http://www.waltdisneysreturntooz.com/Cor_Glinda.jpg In Return to Oz, Glinda can be barely seen briefly in the background in the coronation scene during the celebration held within the throne room of the Emerald City. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Anime 1986 In the anime adaptation, Glinda is portrayed as a tall, slender sorceress with long blue hair. She offers to make Dorothy a Princess of Oz when she first meets her, in return for all her heroic deeds, but Dorothy is determined to return to Kansas. When Jinjur and Mombi refuse to change their villainous ways, following Ozma's restoration to the throne, Glinda uses her magic to make them reform, against their will, thus preventing any further trouble from the rebel and the witch. As the series draws to an end, Glinda appears to magically save Dorothy from falling to her death, following an encounter with the Nome King and his minions. ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' 2005 Miss Piggy plays Glinda, in 2005's The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In this version she is also attracted to the Scarecrow who is played by Kermit the Frog (just like Miss Piggy is attracted to Kermit in "real life"). Oz the Great and Powerful 2013 In the 2013 Walt Disney Pictures film Oz: The Great and Powerful, Glinda was played by actress Michelle Williams. Glinda is the Good Witch of the South, and she opposes Wicked Witch Evanora's rule over the Emerald City. But Evanora has convinced Theodora that Glinda is actually the Wicked Witch. When Oz arrives, Glinda tries to motivate him to become the Wizard he was prophesied to be. After they succeed in driving out the witches, Glinda gains respect for the Wizard and begins a romance with him that is kept behind closed doors. Glinda portrayed in this version is a combination of all three Glinda's from the movie/play/book. *1939's film characteristic of having a bubbly personality. *Broadway's Wicked musical with having golden blonde hair. *Baum's original book of wearing all white gowns adorned in solid gold and remaining the Witch of the South. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return This Glinda's CGI appearance is more close to Billie Burke's popular portrayal of the character. Glinda is given animated life by the voice talent of actress Bernadette Peters in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. Barnyard Studio's Wonderful Wizard of Oz In Barnyard Studio's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz independent film Glinda is played by Actress Leah Copeland. The Wiz Live! Orange is the new black satr Uzo Aduba portrayed the role of Glinda in The Wiz Live! Gallery I266~2.jpg|Glinda the Good and Dorothy Gale, who wears the Magic Belt, by John R. Neil. 2760446-witches_1~2.jpg|Glinda with the Witches of Oz. By Skottie Young. Page-167-Dorothy-and-Glinda.gif|Glinda by Anne Bachelier 3876400-glinda~2.jpg|Glinda in the Marvel Comic. 71MCWlN5DzL._SL1500_.jpg|Glinda's crown & wand from Oz the Great & Powerful. 0_b6e57_656ed838_orig.jpg|Glinda on her throne of rubies. 295~2~2.jpg|Glinda's Army. W. W. Denslow 1900. Glinda-oz-cardboard-cutout-su1420.jpg|Glinda Oz the Great & Powerful. The-wiz-live-Uzo-Aduba-as-Glinda-Shanice-Williams-as-Dorothy-2015-billboard-510.jpg|Uzo Aduba as Glinda. 2015 11588_content_Ellen-Degeneres-Glinda-at-the-Oscars.jpg|Ellen degeneres as Glinda 2014. IMG_20150219_051705.jpg|Glinda, Ozma & Dorothy by John R. Neill 211fa3615fb22eb0e194f1cef8c8ff1c.jpg|Glinda in Wicked. Movies-oz-the-great-and-powerful-michelle-williams~2.jpg|Glinda the Good 2013. IMG_20150219_052334.jpg|"Now close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times; and think to yourself there's no place like home..." I004.jpg|Glinda IMG_20150219_051753.jpg|Oz the Great and Powerful concept art for Glinda. IMG_20150219_053226.jpg|Glinda in her Magic Bubble. IMG_20141206_115655.jpg|Glinda reads from her Great Book of Records to reveal Oz's History. IMG_20150128_073947.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch of the South IMG_20150219_053308.jpg|Glinda & Elphaba in Wicked. IMG_20150206_205737.jpg|Glinda graces the Emerald City citizens with her presence. IMG_20141228_002429.jpg|Glinda the Good by Evan Dahm. 4353225-legends-of-oz10.jpg|Glinda in Legends of Oz. IMG_20141122_211012.jpg|Glinda's Palace by Evan Dahm. IMG_20141022_203943.jpg|Glinda the Good IMG_20141116_013657.jpg|Glinda's Quadling Palace IMG_20141115_200229.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141104_081353.jpg|Glinda on her thrown of rubies. Glinda-Good-Witch.jpg|Martha Stewart as Glinda 2013. IMG_20141018_015244.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141018_015748.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141017_174524.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141017_154143.jpg|GLINDA IMG_20141022_234127.jpg|''"Your Silver Shoes will take you home."'' 1d66172e86f2ed406502c70c88c9e8ce.jpg|Beautiful Glinda Glina_Bookj~2.jpg|Glinda 2760454-glinda 1.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch 43.jpg|Night Life Celebrity Amanda Lepore as Glinda. IMG_20150219_054359.jpg|''Wicked'' 81eed888b622c52419d232797e06b0cf.jpg|Glinda in ABC's Once Upon A Time. Buchanan GlindaOfOz 100.jpg E82368283bc0eac1613f708f0f44d465.jpg Hqdefaultnnnn.jpg IMG 20140427 205554.jpg Kelly-osbourne-as-glinda-the-good-witch-wizard-of-oz.jpg Wiz 1.png LAND_OF_OZ-GLINDA.jpg WWO11.jpg mloo81.jpg Snapshot 1 (8-30-2014 1-27 PM).png|Danielle Spencer Glinda of Oz.jpg IMG 20140523 055639.jpg IMG 20140618 075949.jpg IMG 20140623 045444.jpg IMG 20140623 045539.jpg IMG 20140625 064113.jpg IMG 20140703 103658.jpg IMG 20140705 080007.jpg IMG 20140712 154532.jpg IMG 20140807 141120-1.jpg Always-had-the-power-1.jpg IMG 20140925 170658.jpg legendsofozfanart3.jpg Legends-of-oz01.jpg Uzo-Aduba-Glinda-The-Good-Witch-NBC.png|Uzo in the Wiz Live! Screenshot 2015-11-17-18-32-14-1.png|Uzo Ighbmage.jpg|Glinda in The Legend of Oz: Wicked West comic Dfgimage.jpg|Glinda in The Legend of Oz: Wicked West comic Fbhimage.jpg|Glinda in the japan version of the wiz Fcgimage.jpg Credits *''The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays'' (1908): Evelyn Judson *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Billie Burke *The Wonderful Land of Oz (1969): Hilary Lee Gaess *Journey Back to Oz: Rise Stevens (voice) *The Wiz'' (1975 Broadway): Dee Dee Brightweather *''The Wiz'' (1978): Lena Horne *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982): Wendy Thatcher *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990): B.J. Ward *''Funky Fables'' (1992): Kate Robbins *''Wicked'' (2003): Kristin Chenoweth originated the role *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Miss Piggy *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' (VeggieTales) (2007): Madame Blueberry (Splenda the Sweet but non-fattening Fairy) *''Tin Man'' (2007): Anna Galvin as Lavender Eyes *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013): Michelle Williams *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014): Bernadette Peters (voice) *''The Wiz Live!'' (2015): Uzo Aduba Category:Good Witch Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters